dream_girlfriendfandomcom-20200215-history
Bossy
The Bossy personality is an all-round strong character. Don't be fooled by that cute face. She knows exactly what she wants, when she wants it, and how she's gonna get it - and that goes for your wants, too. Don't worry about making plans or thinking up ideas, 'cause she's gonna do it all for you. She may seem a little strict at times, but it's for your own good! Now get ready, we're going out! Dialogue Chat *Oh... I'm alone again tonight. I wish that someone could keep me company... *Hey! You can't just touch me there, y'know? *Ow...Could you be more gentle? *I think we should do some exercise together *Mmm... huhu... So relaxing... *You can't do that! Or... can you...? *...I'm getting a little hungry. *W-wait! Slower... *Ah... Wait, that tickles... Conversations * * * * * * * * Talk *You really are so cute, Girlfriend. *Do you think it'll be sunny tomorrow? Huhu! I'm sure it will be. *I'm making Player's favorite for dinner tonight. *Player's a great person, really. Huhu. *Have you eaten yet, Girlfriend? *You should read this book. Please, take it... *Hmm? Are you guys off out somewhere? Sounds good... *That is a really cute outfit. It looks great on you. *Hmm... I've no idea what to wear tomorrow... Sleeping *Stop that~... not now... zzz... *Mmm... What do I do... Player won't... Player won't... zzz... *Player... is just so... huhu... oh well~... *Player... zzz... just once more...? zzz... *Huhu... really...? You want to... there...? zzz.... Waking Up *Time to get up already, huh... So early... yawn Scenarios Close Together * Girlfriend: Hey Player... Do you think you have gotten used to being with me? * Player: Huh?... Ohh umm... Well I don't think I'll ever get used to you grabbing me from behind like that...! * Girlfriend: Uhuhu, your reaction is so cute♪ It makes me want to keep doing it♪ * Player: ...I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to being with you... * Girlfriend: Really?... Well then maybe we should try something new? * Player: Huh? Something new... * Girlfriend: Uhuhu! Your face is bright red♪ You're like a little boy♪ * Player: Don't make fun of me! Hmph...! * Girlfriend: When we get closer... there are a lot of thing I want to teach you♪ uhuhu... Picnic * Girlfriend: I can't walk anymore. Piggyback ride♪ I want you to give me a piggyback ride~♪ * Player: Well if we are going on a picnic let's walk there together. * Girlfriend: Ohh, well I want you to bring me there~♪ Give me a piggyback ride Player~♪ * Player: Well I just can't beat you... alright then, why don't we take a break and have some lunch. * Girlfriend: Ohh looks like I was too hard to catch huh? Uhuhu... Alright then♪ I made a lot of food so be sure to eat up♪ * Player: Wow there really is so much food. I wonder if we can finish all of this... * Girlfriend: Oh... Well I made all of this for you, but you can't eat it...? I stayed up all night to cook for you. * Player: W-wait! I'll eat it! All of it! I won't even leave a crumb! * Girlfriend: Yay♪ Let me feed you some. Okay open up! Uhuhu...how is it? Make sure to eat as much as you want♪ What...? Love...? * Girlfriend: Even when we are together doing nothing I feel my heart beating faster... * Player: It must be love. * Girlfriend: Oh...could this be... love? * Player: I'm not really sure about that. * Girlfriend: Well would you be happy if it was? * Player: I guess I would... * Girlfriend: Hmph! Are you sure about that...? * Player: Yeah! I said I would! * Girlfriend: ...I knew that you would agree with me. * Player: ...I see what you did there. * Girlfriend: Uhuhu! Well now we are thinking on the same level♪ Couple's Vacation * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: Seasonal Scenarios Late Late Summer (Bossy) * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: Winter Footsteps (Bossy) * Player: It's really hot inside. * Girlfriend: It's gotten cold recently... don't you think so? * Player: Well I know a good way to warm up... * Girlfriend: Huh? Is there really a way? I wonder what it is. * Player: Can you turn up the heat? Or maybe we can hold on to each other to get warmer. * Girlfriend: Well... You don't have to think of reasons to do that. I don't mind. Event Dialogue Theme Park Date No data 'Fireworks Festival' No data for event 'Roll Up, Roll Up! Bizarre? Circus Event!' No data for event 'Love in Fall' *Are you yawning? Did you not get enough sleep? Huhu♪ Fall is no season for sleeping, you know. I'll be keeping you up tonight again, too. *Hmm... They say fall is the season of sports, right? I guess I'd better get some exercise too. You wanna see me stay slim and fit, right? *Huhu... Fall's the season of love, you know. All the beautiful leaves and fresh air, it's perfect for dates in the park. Don't miss this chance, okay? *The best place to watch these fall scenes is from a nice, relaxing hot springs y'know... So, what do you think? The two of us, alone, together, in the water... *These piles of fallen leaves look so comfy, like little sofas♪ What are you doing way over there? Come sit beside me! *Ah, I think there's a leaf on my head... Doesn't it look fantastic~? Like a pretty fall accessory♪ *These little red leaves are like cute baby hands, don't you think? Maybe one day, in the future, we'll be able to... Huhu, nothing♪ *These chirping crickets really set the mood, huh? Huhu♪ Or maybe you're feeling enchanted by... something else...? *I can see so many dragonflies! They must be attracted by my incredible charm♪ *I'm gonna collect every last chestnut I find. I bet I can make some delicious chestnut rice with them. Survival food Player! Survival♪ *Winter's coming nearer, maybe a nice hand-made scarf would... really make me happy♪ I'm looking forward to it already, Player! *It's getting a little cold, huh. I bet it sucks for you that girls are starting to layer up more, huh? Come on, you can be honest♪ *My hands are cold... This is the part where you hold them, Player. You're supposed to warm a girl up, you know. *Those squirrels look so happy together, just like us♪ Do you think some of them are couples? *Isn't it warm, all huddled together like this? Huhu, you're turning red, you know. Just like the sunset *I can't believe it's actually raining, are you kidding me? I'm soaked... Hey, stop looking♪ * *It's a full moon tonight... You know the phrase The moon looks so beautiful tonight pretty much equals I love you, right? * * 'The Spirits of China Event' *Woah, the whole town has... has... Hmm? Me? I'm fine! Don't you worry either, I'll be here to keep you safe, Player. *It's like this whole town's become a giant maze... but there's nothing to worry about! I'm a master orienteerer, y'know. *Wh-what is with this dog? He's got the eyes of some drunk old man... Don't get any closer! Just... leave him be *Wow, aren't you a cutie! Think we'll have kids of our own like this some day, Player? He's a what? A g-g-ghost...?! *Kya~! S-sorry! Didn't mean to grab onto you like that... and I'm sure you didn't mean to have your head there, either. *A-a cyclops...? Wow, he has just the most perfect sized pupils... and such long lashes, too... I think I'm kinda jealous. *You hear me, kappa? No girl's ever gonna like you if you just keep scaring them away, y'know? *I don't think anything can beat the two of us together, Player. We'll rescue Momoka for sure. *These wisps are kinda scary, but pretty friendly too. I think they're lighting up the way ahead for us. *We don't wanna get split up down here, Player. Take my hand... no, my arm. Come on. *All these creepy, bony hands beckoning us... Compliments will get you nowhere, you know! I'm not following any one of you! *Kya~?!... Hmm? I'm fine, I just thought I felt something, that's all. No need to worry about me, none at all. *... So I guess my secret's out, huh. That I'm really just a scaredy-cat... I didn't want you to know, Player... *Bring it on, you demons! Think you're all so tough, huh?! You've all go nothing on Player! *I've got a really bad feeling about this... You'll protect me, right Player? That is why you're here, isn't it? *Woah how do you keep your skin so beautiful? Especially around that extremely long neck of yours...?! Rokurokubi?! *So it's some witch doing all this? Why would she want to? Does she just like being bad? That's terrible... *There's no way some witch is gonna catch you, Player. Why? Because you're already mine♪ *How does a witch live for 4000 years anyway? Is that even old for a witch...? It must take forever to make her face each morning. *Something about being stuck in this weird and scary place... makes my feelings for you so much stronger, Player. 'Science Fiction Event' *D'you think we'll ever find our way home...? Player, just... hold me for a moment... *Player, don't... leave me alone here, okay? Promise...? *The whole city's glowing so brightly♪ Hey, how about me? Am I glowing too? *Hey, a robot! And another one! And you, Player...? Naw, surely now♪ *Nothing says "welcome to the future" like seeing people and robots walking hand-in-hand. *What year is it now, anyway? No wait, I don't wanna know. It'll just spoil the whole fun, right? Huhu♪ *Everyone's wearing such weird and unique clothing. D'you think that's what's popular these days?... I could try it♪ *We have this image of flying cars in the future, right? These cars though, they're more like... floating, y'know? *Woah, look look! There's hologram's playing in the sky! How do they do that? I really wanna know~♪ *It looks like trains aren't just stuck on tracks any more, they run through the skies too. Come one Player, let's hope on♪ *Hah... It's actually a little sad, not knowing a single building around here... *Wanna look for the highest point in the city? Why...? There's gotta be an amazing view from up there♪ *I can't even see to the top of some of these buildings, they're all so tall... I bet we can't even see the stars, either... *Let's just find a cafe and take a break or something~. Oh, your treat of course, Player♪ *I can't believe some of these people are half-robot. I guess that's just normal these days...? *I wonder what people do for fun in the future... Karaoke? Ahh, now I've said it, I kinda wanna do some karaoke myself♪ *Wait a minute, is everything in this store just a hologram? Aww, how are we supposed to touch things~?! *Found an arcade~♪ Let's go inside, I bet they have amazing virtual reality games and stuff♪ *Woah! I opened this book and a whole hologram projection jumped out. It's like some kind of billionaire's pop-up book♪ 'Dream High Field Trip Event' *A field trip... huh. There's no better time for everyone to get close, right? Boys and girls alike. *You really think I packed too much? These cases are just bursting with racy outfits to keep you happy, Player. *Tch, I was pretending to be asleep the whole bus ride here... You were being so boring, Player! *Have they set up this group system on purpose? Do they not realize we just want to be alone, the two of us? *Look at Professor Serious with the all-important report... Come on, let's go have some fun together~! *Hmm... I can't find a single place in this guide book where we could be together just the two of us... *What are you all embarrassed about? Come closer, will you? Who cares if others see us walking together♪ *Huhu♪ D'you think people are thinking we're some young couple on the run, madly in love, eloping to the countryside...? *We have to take a whole bunch of pictures, Player. We'll make some real, long-lasting memories together. *Tired of walking already? Don't worry, I'm sure a beauty like me could get us a hitchhike wherever we want to go. *Isn't this place amazing? I really feel like we could live here pretty happily... the two of us, you know? *Apparently these sweets are a local favorite. Let's buy some and have a little tea party later, yeah? *You really are a dork sometimes, Player. All I did was share your spoon, you didn't have to blush and stutter like that. *Apparently there's a big pillow fight going down tonight. I mean, it does sound fun, but... don't you think it's a bit childish? *All the girls are sharing a room here, you know... Wanna know who's the most... grown up? I bet you do~! *I just hate being in separate rooms from you, Player... You'll come and see me later, right? *The ryokan has a big, open hot spring, apparently. Huhu♪ You've gone red, Player. What exactly are you picturing~? *I see you looking at those kimono, and I know what you're thinking. You want to dress me up and strip me down, right? You tease♪ *You're coming to the girls' room later tonight, right...? Don't worry, you can hide in my bed. *Huhu♪ Us girls spent all night talking about boys, of course. Not that we'd ever share it... mmm. 'Holy Night of Romance Event' *Do you think this dress is a little too revealing...? I hope so, there's so much I want to show you, Player♪ *Taking someone as pretty as me to a party like this... You're gonna make everyone jealous♪ *Oh wow, it's snowing... I thought it's a little cold tonight. Would you like me to warm you up, Player...? *Huhu...♪ I just know you want to share your coat with me, right? Just come out and say it~. *I'm hearing confessions left, right, and center tonight~. Everyone seems so lonely on Christmas... *I hear Christmas carols... What a beautiful sound. It's like they're singing to celebrate our love... *There's no better chance with a girl than when you're watching Christmas lights together... Make your move♪ *Is this where the party's held? I'd love to own a mansion like this with you some day, Player. *You have to kiss under the mistletoe you know, be it a boy or a girl. Just close your eyes and enjoy~... *Such a big, tall Christmas tree...! So beautiful, so strong... Not as much as you though, Player♪ * *First, a toast. Here, take this champagne. We have to set a festive mood, right? *I think my legs look tastier than this turkey's... don't you? Huhu♪ Your nose is bleeding, Player~. *These gingerbread men are delicious. Here, you take this half, Player... huhu♪ *Ah, oh no. I think I have some cake on my lips... You'll have to get it for me, Player♪ *Even if Santa did visit us, I wouldn't know what to ask him. I have all I want right here...♪ *Your Christmas present this year is... me♪ That's what you wanted to hear, right...? *As much as I enjoy a party, I'd much prefer to be at home, with you, eating a lovely warm stew. *Such a cute little reindeer, Player... Come on, let me ride on your back. *I love the way you are Player, but... maybe next Christmas you could be a little more... daring? 'Dream Casino Event' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Types